Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are typically mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB), and the PCB is mounted on a support surface such as a heat sink or secondary optics. A PCB may typically include mounting holes or other features that enable the PCB to be aligned and mounted to a support surface.
Misalignment of the LEDs on the PCB can occur due to various process tolerances. Such misalignments can cause sub-optimal operational conditions as the light emitted from the LEDs may not optimally or efficiently reach secondary optics.